1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sailboat sails and more particularly, to a device that indicates whether the air flow on a sail is attached to the leeward side, windward side or both sides of the sail while viewed from only one side of the sail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sailors desiring maximum efficiency from their sails use flexible tails, often called tell-tales, as indicators of sail trim. These flexible tails are pieces of light weight yarn or ribbon attached to the sail by one end and allowed to stream aft with the air flow on the sail. If the air flow is attached, the flexible tail streams aft indicating the most efficient trim of the sail. If the air flow is not attached but turbulent, the flexible tail lifts upward or points forward indicating inefficient sail trim. This requires that a flexible tail on both sides of the sail be observed at the same time while the observer can only see one side of the sail. The common solution to this problem is to try and observe the shadow of the leeward flexible tail against the sail but this only works when the light conditions are suitable. Another solution is to install a clear plastic window in the sail where the flexible tails are placed so that both flexible tails can be seen at once but this is an added expense. Another major problem with flexible tails is that if they become wet, they stick to the sail and are useless. This invention solves the aforementioned problems.